(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an entrance color panel module, and more particularly, to one provides c higher lumens and more consistent brightness, lower production cost, upgraded image quality, longer service life, summary manufacturing process, easy assembly and fast replacement of parts.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the key device to display image by the entrance intercom, the penal module is comprised of an LCD panel and a backlight module.
Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) and Chip On Glass (COG) are two processes available for the production of the LCD glass of the prior art. Whereas thinner and larger panels dominate the demands in the market, COG technique has been so far used in the production of LCD glass while the TAB process is practically discontinued. A COG panel module of the prior art for the entrance intercom as illustrated in FIG. 1 has its backlight module (B) generally sidelight designed, wherein, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, CCFL (B1) is provided by the side of a LCD panel (A) adapted with a BEF and a diffuser to provided the light source for image display by the LCD panel (A). The sidelight backlight module (B) though providing the advantages of being compact and low power consumption for the use by the smaller and portable products, is comparatively expensive, lower utility of light, insufficient lumens, difficult to control for consistent brightness, and not convenient in replacing damaged parts.
Furthermore the TAB panel module as illustrated in FIG. 2 has its backlight module (D) generally direct light designed, that is, a fluorescent lamp (D1) is placed right below the LCD panel (C) to provide the light source required by the LCD panel to display images. Comparatively, the direct light designed backlight module (D) for being larger and thicker features higher utility of light, higher lumens, and lower cost; however, power consumption increases with longer fluorescent lamp (D1).